Plutoball
Aerican Empireball Charonball Nixball Hydraball Styxball Kerberosball Makemakeball |enemies = 2006 WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE! Pragueball (city where I was excluded from solar system!) Dirty Humans who are bigger than me Neptuneball Erisball |row21 = Planet planet! |row23 = I wish God would make me bigger than the Earth itself! |name = Plutoball |mean density = 1.854 ± 0.006 g/cm3 |status = Hoping that e one day will be a planet again, because I was a dwarf planet since August 2006. |notes = I wise that God would make me of bigger than earth himself }} Plutoball is a legitimate planet dwarf planet in the solar system. He is ~1184 km in radius and ~16,65 million km² in surface area, making it slightly smaller than Russiaball (In terms of surface area). Aerican Empireball owns its Northern Hemisphere. He is used to be into being a planet, but Earthball decided he didn't count as one. Even when he was considered a planet, he was always a misfit, with a highly inclined and eccentric orbit. Mercury isn't happy that Pluto isn't a planet anymore. He could be considered a binary planet due to his largest moon Charonball. On the 14th of July, 2015, USAball reached Pluto with the spacecraft New Horizons, which uncovered for the first time what his surface looked like in detail. Pluto has an atmospheric pressure of ~1 Pa, which is much larger than Mercury's but still significantly less than Mars's. Composition Plutoball seems to contain a mantle of water-ice, and a silicate or metallic core. He appears reddish-brown due to the presence of tholins on his surface. Surface Features Plutoball's surface is rather varied, ranging from charcoal-black patches to white glaciers. He also appears to be geologically active, a fact that surprised many scientists. Signs even point to past or ongoing plate tectonics, as well as a sunsurface ocean. Atmosphere TBA Orbit - Rotation Plutoball's orbit may only be metastable, as influences from the Outer Planets can gradually change his orbit. However, more recent studies show that his 2:3 orbital resonance with Neptuneball could be more stable than initially thought. Currently, his estimated orbital period is 248 years. His orbit is highly inclined and eccentric, with their values at ~17.16° and ~0.2488 respectively. He is tidally locked to his binary companion, Charonball. How to draw Draw Plutoball is simple: # Color the basic circle shape of this colour # Draw a heart shape near the bottom center of this colour # Draw 2 dark brown blobs at the bottom, beside the heart of this colour # Draw some light brown "scratches" above the left blob of this colour # Draw the eyes and you are finished. Gallery Pluto and star.png A Pluto story.png Reddit koleye Not exactly a blitzkrieg.png|Not exactly a blitzkrieg (koleye) Reddit_koleye_Flyby.png|Flyby (koleye) Reddit_Medibee_Plutos_New_Face.png|Pluto's New Face (Medibee) Planetballmap.png Stalemate.png USSJCsN.png Pluto.png The Same.png As Big As You.png SmgAZeJ.png AericanEmpirePlutoFailComic.png *Death and Discord *Pluto is an asshole *Pluto cannot into organize *Pluto did what?? *Pluto's New Restaurant *Never stop believing, Pluto. *Pluto is pretty small zh:冥王星球 Category:No Geography Category:Solar System Category:Space Category:Milky Way Category:Planetballs Category:Characters Category:Vodka Removers